In CDMA2000 networks it is important for a wireless data device to acquire and stay in a network that provides third generation (3G) data services such as email, browser and short message service (SMS) text messaging to the device. An always-on device should always try to keep a valid point-to-point protocol (PPP) session in order to send or receive data packets in a timely manner. When a mobile data device loses its PPP session or the device moves to a new network where, for example, the SID/NID/packet zone ID (system identification/network identification/packet zone identification) changes, the device should try to negotiate for a new PPP session with the network.
The problem with this, however, is that in current CDMA2000 networks there is no information broadcast to a mobile device on whether the network supports data services. The mobile device is merely notified that is has acquired a second generation (2G) or a 3G system.
Third generation systems do not always support data services. In some cases such a network only supports 3G voice services. In other situations such 3G networks might not have a data roaming agreement with the mobile device's home network, and therefore not allow the mobile device to access data services.
A mobile data device moving into a system that does not support 3G data currently wastes battery power by trying to establish a data connection with the network. Further, such attempts to establish a data connection waste network resources.